Large interior spaces such as “big box” stores often use so-called “high bay” light fixtures as an economical way to provide light throughout the spaces. Present day light fixtures are often based on high intensity discharge (HID) lamps, and may include refractors and/or reflectors for diverting most of the emitted light downward to where people such as shoppers typically are. Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) offer improved energy efficiency in terms of lumens per watt of electrical energy consumed. However, LEDs are temperature sensitive, tend to concentrate light in small emission areas such that they can become painful to look at, and tend to emit light in a Lambertian distribution that is often not ideal for lighting large spaces.